You and I
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Sirius confesses his love to James in the shape of a run around the Black Lake
**You and I**

 **Prompt; Whispers in the Wind**

 **Inspiration from the song Amanda by Boston**

 **For the 1000 Songs Challenge and the If You Dare Challenge**

* * *

They say it is best to confess a love to the one. That way, you know whether they love you back, or not. It's apparently best to chance the major embarrassment, or the loss of friendship.

Sirius wasn't so sure. He was in love with his best friend, which was never a good idea to start off with. His friend was hopelessly in love with Lily Evans, the girl who everyone knew fancied that handsome Ravenclaw. The one he had found in the broom closet with Marlene McKinnon, the Hufflepuff in the year above. That was an embarrassing affair for all those involved, especially him. He still had nightmares...

However, he was going to take his friend by surprise and admit his feelings. He was a Gryffindor! He was supposed to be brave, reckless, stupid. He held it strongly in his heart that he belonged to the house of the red, instead of the snake's den like the rest of his family. Young Regulus, his poor, little brother, was trapped in the place he could safely call hell, but he was free. Blasted of the tapestry, an achievement he always wanted. Although, he couldn't say it didn't hurt when his brother blanked him in the halls...

"Hey, Prongs, why don't we run around the Black Lake or something?" He asked, shooting a glare at Peter when he looked like he was going to ask to join.

"Sure, why not?" James Potter replied, shrugging easily and stretching.

They stood up in sync, which made the serious man inwardly chuckle. Remus shot him a knowing look, being the smart-ass werewolf he was. "Don't forget to be a carewolf," James whispered to the sandy-haired teen, glancing at Peter meaningfully.

Sirius laughed, albeit louder than he should have. The shyest of the Marauders pouted, but then he grinned. "Hey, Moony, can you help me with the Charms homework? I've been stuck on it for days..."

The perfect rolled his eyes. "Of course, Wormtail," he heard the teen reply as he left.

The silence on the journey to the school grounds was enjoyable, and anyone who saw them together glanced at them suspiciously, wary of the lack of noise. They wouldn't know the loudest of the group was currently battling an inwards battle. Why did they have to be friends? Why did he have to love him? Why did they both have to be male? Not like that was a problem, not really, the wizarding world was far more accepting of homosexuality due to spells which could allow same-sex couples to have children, but it meant that there was a smaller chance of James returning his feelings.

They faced each other on the bank of the lake. James was checking out the witches around them, making appreciative noises at some of them. Sirius gulped. The Pureblood was so obviously heterosexual it made him cry at night...

"I don't wanna lose you, but I love you," the taller one whispered, surprising himself as he loosened his Gryffindor tie.

"What was that, Padfoot?" The messy-haired male questioned, his eyebrows raised.

He groaned inside his head, closing his eyes and opening them again. He peered at his best friend through his grey eyes, contemplating his answer. "There must be whispers in the wind," he replied, stepping backwards. "I didn't say anything."

James closed the distance between them. "I know what you said," the Pureblood stated, looking smug. "I just wanted to hear it again."

He didn't get a chance to repeat it, as his lips were pressed against James'. Somebody wolf-whistled, as Sirius wrapped his arms around his back. The kiss deepened, and a few moments later the kiss was broken, a blushing Sirius and a smirking James left behind. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, mate," the Pureblood stated, shaking his hair out of his face.

"I thought Lily-"

"It was an act," James seemed sheepish. "I wanted to watch your reactions. Apparently, I was right."

"Why all the mind games?"

"It was so I was sure," he looked at the floor, a small grin spread across his face. "Wanna try that kiss again?"

* * *

 **eh**

 **~Buttercat**


End file.
